MUNDO ENCARNADO
by kiara.martinez.790
Summary: Hay 4 chicos en new york,ellos se conocen pero no se llevan bien,cada uno tiene una vida pasada,tendran que descubrirlo mas adelante,conoceran nuevos amigos y enemigos,cada uno se llama LEONARDO,RAFAEL,DONATELLO Y MIGUEL ANGEL.Tendra que tambien llevarse bien con su nueva familia,splinter.
1. Chapter 1

QUIERO DISCULPARME CON ALGUNOS POR HABER ELIMINADO MI HISTORIA DE "MUNDO ENCARNADO", ESTA VEZ HARÉ UNA MEJORA, EN SERIO MIS MÁS SEINCERAS DISCULPAS, ES QUE QUIERO HACERLO MEJOR, YA QUE, BUENO ME SIENTO ALGO TRISTE POR QUE TENGO POCOS REWIEWS (O COMO SE ESCRIBA).

MUNDO ENCARNADO PARTE 1

Las tortugas siempre han sido unos grandes y poderosos guerreros, temidos pero a la vez amados, a pesar de ser unos mutantes que vivieron en las alcantarillas la mayor parte de sus vidas. Sus enemigos eran muy poderosos, pero no los suficientes como para vencerlos fácilmente.

En cada generación incluyendo en esta, todo tiene su final, nuestras TMNT ya no existen en este mundo, al igual que sus amigos y enemigos, lo único que se sabe, pero que aún no se confirma, es que fueron a encarnar en 4 seres humanos que más adelante se darán cuenta de quienes fueron en sus vidas pasadas.

En un orfanato, habitaban varios niños que eran abandonados por sus padres, ya sea por un motivo en especial o sin ello, las mujeres que los cuidaban no tenían el tiempo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que cada día se integraban más menores a su localidad.

Una noche sin luna, era demasiado tarde como para que alguien estuviera levantado, para ser precisos el reloj marcaba la 01: 06 am, de pronto se oyó el sonido de la puerta al ser tocada por una mano, la señora del orfanato salió muy cansada y molesta por la hora en la que se le ocurría a esa persona interrumpir su sueño. Al abrir la puerta vio a una mujer de cabellos cuyo color era de un rojo vino intenso, y sus ojos ámbar parecían dos gemas de oro, si no estuviera con una expresión desesperada todos dirían que es simpática, usaba una capucha negra y sostenía en sus brazos a 4 bebés, los cuales lloraban sin consolación, parecían que hace algunas semanas habían nacido, a pesar de eso, las criaturas eran las más tiernas que la señora haya visto jamás.

_ ¿Qué hace usted a esta hora? – Pregunto la señora del orfanato, viendo la hora del reloj, el asombro llego a ella, era muy raro que una mujer a la mitad de la noche llegara a su puerta con unos recién nacidos.

_ Lo siento mucho señora, pero necesito que me haga un favor muy grande. – Para la mujer era complicado sostener a los niños.

_ ¿Y esos bebés tan hermosos? - Pregunto ella con preocupación.

_ Estos tres pequeños no me pertenecen. – Señalo a un rubio, el otro castaño y uno más con el pelo negro azulado, a cada minuto que pasaba los niños dejaban de llorar. – Son de otras mujeres, las cuales son mis grandes amigas y me pidieron que los trajera aquí, estuve de acuerdo con ellas en eso, creemos que estarán en una mejor situación que cualquiera que nosotras podamos darle. - Dijo viendo al de pelo rojo vino, como ella. – Pero este pequeño de aquí es mi hijo. - Beso su frente.

La señora del orfanato se compadeció de ella, y acepto cuidar a los niños por un largo tiempo, además, eran muy hermosos y a simple vista se notaban lo frágiles que eran, pasaron largas semanas y una carta llego donde ella, cuyas letras decían:

PARA LA SEÑORA JONES:  
Lamentamos informarle que el Hospital de New York, exploto por causas desconocidas las cuales los Detectives investigan y debido a este indecente, muchos inocentes murieron, pocos lograron salir con vida.  
ATTE: EL DEPARTAMENTO DE POLICIA DE NEW YORK.

La mujer no lo podía creer, siempre le gustaba visitar ese Hospital, porque además de que este su hermana allí, le gustaba visitar a los enfermos por caridad y compasión, en ese lugar la mayoría de las personas la conocían, tal vez sea por eso que los policías le enviaron esa carta.  
Debido a eso, los 4 niños se quedaron en el orfanato por mucho tiempo.

15 AÑOS DESPUÉS.

Escuela "High". Los estudiantes caminaban por los pasillos tranquilamente, hasta que el director comenzó a hablar mediante las bocinas.

"Buenos días estudiantes y bienvenidos a la escuela "High", espero que hayan disfrutado lo mejor que pudieron de sus vacaciones de verano, pronto ingresaran a sus aulas, debo informar hay nuevos estudiantes y se han programado nuevas actividades escolares, a sí, respecto al uniforme, por hoy usaran ropa de calle, mañana deberán venir con el uniforme, eso es todo por hoy me despido y bienvenidos de nuevo."

_ ¿Uniforme? ¡Hay no! – Se quejo una de las chicas.

Los estudiantes comenzaron a quejarse sobre el uso del uniforme escolar (N.A: Yo me siento igual). Algunos comenzaron a hablar entre ellos respecto a ese tema.

_ Genial, otro día muy aburrido, y yo que quería usar mi patineta. – Se quejo un chico rubio de ojos azules y pecas en sus mejillas.

_ Hay no de nuevo, odio usar el uniforme. - Había otro chico que también se quejaba, su pelo era castaño, sus ojos de color marrón rojizo y usaba lentes.

Cada alumno entro a su respectiva aula luego de que el timbre sonó, avían algunos que se conocían desde hace mucho y por ello, volverse a ver era una señal de alegría por el tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez que se vieron, los nuevos eran tímidos ya que no conocían a nadie, algunos trataban de hacer amigos para no sentirse solos. Las carpetas eran para dos, así que los chicos se sentaban por parejas, de no ser porque una mujer entró al salón seguiría oyéndose el bullicio parecido al de un mercado.

_ Bien alumnos, es hora de presentar a algunos de sus compañeros nuevos, pero primero me presentare yo, soy su nueva tutora. Mi nombre es Angelina Paulsen, y espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes, a pesar de ser nueva, deseo que aprender mucho de las actividades y por eso, los maestros y yo decidimos antes de que volvieran al colegio que uno de ustedes será nuestro Presidente Escolar.

Todos los estudiantes estaban alegres y comenzaron a preguntarse quien podría ser el nuevo presidente, ¿Si una mujer o un quizás un varón?, cada uno sacaba sus conclusiones hasta que la maestra hablo de nuevo.

_ Muy bien, nuestro Presidente Escolar es Leonardo – Dijo ella muy alegre haciendo que el recién nombrado se ponga de pie.

Todos miraron con asombro a Leonardo, por muchos años él fue el presidente del colegio y el alumno favorito de los maestros.

_ Hola, los nuevos no me conocen a si que presentaré, mi nombre es Leonardo, tengo 15 años y tengo mucha experiencia sobre esto de la Presidencia, espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes jejej. – Sonrió soltando una carcajada. – Y bueno lo único que tengo que decirles es, buena suerte. – Se sienta en su asiento y todos le aplauden.

_ Muy bien Leo, así se habla. – Lo felicito un chico que estaba atrás suyo, es de pelo negro y ojos cafés.

_ Gracias Peter, espero que todo salga bien esta vez. – Choca puños con él.

_ Saldrá todo bien, te lo aseguro. - Le guiña el ojo con una sonrisa.

Algunos de los estudiantes conocían a nuevos maestros, otros a sus nuevos alumnos y compañeros, hasta llegar a la hora del recreo, el tiempo más agradable y divertido de todos los adolescentes.

_ Wow Donnie ese invento es asombroso, te quedo genial. – Le dijo uno de sus amigos nerd.

_ Gracias, he estado trabajando en esto por mucho día y noche, hasta sin descanso. - Contesto él todo alegre, sintiéndose orgulloso de su más reciente logro.

En eso alguien se acerca a ellos, su mirada era temerosa y todos se alejaban de él por eso.

_ Valla, valla, pero miren a quien volvemos a ver, Donnie y su nuevo invento. - Dijo el sujeto que apretaba sus puños. – El joven solo cerró los ojos haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

_No me lo digan, él esta atrás mío ¿Verdad? - Pregunto el chico todo nervioso de saber la respuesta.

Sus amigos, los cuales se encontraban acorralados por los bravucones que acompañaban al que lo amenazaba, asintieron con su cabeza en señal de afirmación.

_Ahora no se salvaras, nerd, muchas veces has huido y me dejaste con un ojo morado, pero me asegure de que esta vez no pase lo mismo. – Hablo con un tono amenazante, mesclado con seguridad.

_He… - Traga saliva.


	2. Chapter 2

MUNDO ENCARNADO PARTE 2

Donatello estaba frente a él, comenzó a sudar un poco por el miedo que lo invadía, no lo pensó dos veces, comenzó a retroceder rápidamente pero el chico que lo amenazo se las veía venir, a si que corrió hacia él dispuesto a acabarlo pero Donnie logró esquivarlo, harto de que siempre nunca cumplía su cometido, trato de golpear al chico de lentes, por suerte este esquivo de nuevo el golpe que le iba a propinar su adversario, y aprovechó el momento de distracción para escapar. Al darse cuenta de lo que iba a hacer el chico, sale corriendo para lograr alcanzarlo, para la mala suerte del genio choca contra una pared por distraerse mirando hacia atrás y se da cuenta de que el tipo junto con el resto de sus amigos lo están alcanzado, trato de buscar un salida pero no la encontró, al verse acorralado trata de escabullirse pero el mastodonte lo agarra del cuello de su polo y le dice.

_Tal vez hayas logrado escapar de mí antes, pero me asegurare de que mis amigos y yo te podamos dar una paliza de la que nunca te vas a olvidar, estúpido nerd. – Lo agarra fuerte.

Donnie asaltado por el terror no tenia palabras para decir algo en su defensa, por lo que cierra los ojos pensando que literalmente sería el último momento de su vida, hasta que para su fortuna escucha una voz a lo lejos.

_Será mejor que lo dejen en paz. – Un chico se hace presente detrás de ellos, se notaba molesto, y a leguas veías lo intrépido que era.

_ ¿He? ¿Quién eres tu? – Pregunto uno de los bravucones al lado de Donnie, apunto de golpearlo.

_ Eso a ustedes no les importa, dejen al nerd en paz y no saldrán lastimados. – Por lo visto el chico estaba seguro de lo que hacia, porque nadie en el colegio se atrevía a revelarse ante esos tipos.

Los 4 bravucones, al escuchar eso, comenzaron a soltar una sonoras carcajadas al momento en el que soltaban a Donnie, para ellos lo que sucedía era algo muy gracioso, no siempre un individuo se acercaba a ellos para exigirles que no golpeen a su víctima.

_Jajajaja hay que gracioso, se cree el valiente jajaja. – Uno de ellos se acerca al chico, el cual usaba lentes negros. – ¿Y dime que harás? – Toca su cabeza con su dedo.

El chico se quita los lentes y agarra a uno de ellos del brazo para después tumbarlo al suelo, los demás se sorprendieron por la fuerza de él.

DESCRIPCIÓN.

El joven tenia el cabello lacio, un poco largo, era de un color rojo vino, sus ojos eran verde esmeralda que brillaban con el sol, era muy hermosos, traía una camisa negra de manga corta, se notaban sus músculos (pero no tan exagerados, eran como los de todo chico normal) encima de ella usaba una chaqueta roja como el fuego, más un pantalón jean azul oscuro, tenía unos guantes negros.

_Hey, te conozco, tu eres Rafael. – Al mencionar su nombre los demás se dan cuenta y se acercan a él.

Rafael nota que los 4 se le acercaban amenazadoramente y cada uno empezó a lanzarle varios puñetazos pero este logra esquivarlos sin problemas, después de que ellos intentaron golpearlo agarra a dos del brazo y los lanza al tacho de la basura. Los otros dos tratan de sorpréndelo atacándolo por atrás pero Rafa los notó y les lanza una patada fuerte antes de que ellos lo eviten para terminar dejándolos en el mismo lugar que sus compañeros, Donnie se quedo sorprendido por lo que ocurrió, él solo derribo a los 4 granujas más fuertes y abusivos de la escuela, se acerco a él con un poco de miedo, ya que nadie lo ayudaba de esa forma.

_Oye… Gr-gracias. – Mira hacia otra parte.

_ No hay de que y la próxima, metete a clases de Karate niño. – Toca su cabeza de la misma forma que hicieron con él antes y se aleja de genio.

_ ¡Oye espera! – Lo detuvo agarrándolo de su brazo.

Rafael se detiene y se lo queda mirando.

_ ¿Qué? - Se notaba la seriedad en su mirada.

_ Gracias, amigo. – Se queda callado después de decir esto último.

_ ¡Oye! – Lo mira a los ojos. – En primer lugar solo lo hice porque me diste lastima, segundo tu y yo no somos amigos ¡Y jamás lo seremos! - Lo empuja logrando con eso tumbarlo y se va.

Él se queda asombrado por lo frío y serio que era aquel joven que lo defendió, de repente se miro por el reflejo de la ventana a su costado.

DESCRIPCIÓN.

Su pelo era castaño claro, de estatura alta, aún más que la de Rafael, usaba unos lentes cuyos bordes eran morados, sus ojos eran de un color marrón rojizo. Cuando sonreía o abría la boca, observabas la brecha entre sus dientes de arriba, usaba un polo largo de color morado y un pantalón jean de color azul marino.

_ ¿Quien será él?, me parece conocido. – Comienza a preguntarse a si mismo.

Mas tarde en horas de clases, los maestros explicaban cada curso que le tocaban, he inc  
luso empezaban a dejar los trabajos, tanto en grupos como individuales, una chica pelirroja y de ojos celestes claro, con un moño amarillo sosteniendo su coleta, usaba una blusa blanca y una falda amarilla, se encontraba corriendo por todo el pasillo, chocando con algunos estudiantes, mientras que estos se quejaban de su imprudencia al no fijarse por donde iba, llevaba en sus brazos un cuaderno, no se sabia para que era pero se dirigía a la subdirección de manera apresurada.

_ ¡Aquí esta! – Muestra el cuaderno y lo pone en la mesa.

_ Muy bien Elli, como siempre tan puntual. - Dijo la persona que estaba despaldas, su voz era femenina.

_ Si…he, no está bien dibujado, pero si lo redacte. - Hablo ella con una sonrisa.

_Me alegro, pero no es para eso que te llame. – Volvió a hablar la mujer.

_ ¿He?... ¿Entonces? – Comenzó a preguntarse por qué la llamo.

Voltea para mirarla y se aprecia a una mujer joven, su pelo era blanco, con ojos azules al igual que Elli, se notaba lo gentil que era, usaba una falda y una blusa ploma.

_Necesito que me hagas un favor, Elli. – Dijo ella mientras se sentaba.

_ ¿Si? ¿Qué es lo que necesita? – Se pregunto la pelirroja.

_Quiero que vallas por un chico llamado Rafael y le digas que lo estoy llamando. – Le muestra la foto del recién nombrado. – ¿Lo has visto?

_ He… creo que si. – Se pone nerviosa.

_ Bien, entonces tráemelo a mi oficina.

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

MUNDO ENCARNADO PARTE 3

Era algo de esperarse, siempre que la directora la llamaba era para hacer un trabajo (Lo cual es casi todo el tiempo), mientras Elli caminaba por los pasillos pensando en por qué la directora busca a Rafael, de seguro no era para algo bueno.

_No puedo creer que ella no lo haga y yo si, bien Elli será mejor que encuentres a Rafa lo más rápido que puedas. – Comienza a mirar por todos lados pero no hay rastros del joven.

Al buscarlo por todos los rincones del colegio, no lo encuentra, rendida de creer en la posibilidad de encontrar a Rafa en todo el colegio se dirige hacia una banca, pero justo en el momento en el que caminaba, alguien chocó con ella causando que cayera.

_ ¡Auch! - Se soba la cabeza y ve a la persona que la tumbo sin querer.

_Hay, perdóneme señorita, lo siento, no fue mi intención. – Le extiende su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

_Ok, no te preocupes he… - Se calla.

_Donatello. – Termino la oración. – Pero puedes llamarme Donnie.

_Esta bien, gracias Donnie. – Sonríe. – Adiós. – Se retira.

Al momento en el que Donnie la vio, se enamoró perdidamente de ella, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar mientras entraba en un trance de chico enamorado, sin darse cuenta de que lo que traía en su bandeja, lo cual era jugo, se derramaba por todo el piso, provocando que muchos chicos se cayeran por resbalarse al caminar en la zona sucia del líquido dulce.

_ ¡Oyeee! – Le reclamo uno de sus compañeros de clase, el cual estuvo apunto de caer.

_ ¿He..? - Donnie reacciono rápido y se dio cuenta de lo que provocó, a sí que presurosamente levanto la bandeja.

_ ¡Grrr! – Las "víctimas" de la pequeña torpeza del genio de lentes comenzaron a mirarlo muy enojados.

_Opps - Sale corriendo.

Mientras que Elli seguía buscando al chico de cabellos rojo vino, se paso todo la hora de clases preguntando si lo habían visto, al no obtener respuestas se rinde, comienza a caminar mas lento mientras agachaba la cabeza sin darse cuenta de que choca con alguien y estaba punto de caer al suelo de no ser porque unos brazos la sostienen evitándolo.

_ ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto su salvador.

_ Si, si gracias… - Lo mira a la cara y se topa con sus ojos verdes.

_Ok… La próxima vez mira por donde vas. – Después de decir esto se aleja de ella.

Elli se dio cuenta que era Rafael, a si que sin perder tiempo corrió para seguirlo.

_ ¡Al fin te encontré! – Se le cruza en su camino deteniendo sus pasos.

_ ¿Hum? - Este la mira algo asombrado.

_ ¡Rafael! - Lo sigue mirando alegre.

_ ¿Perdón? – Se extraño de la repentina acción de la pelirroja.

_ Oh lo siento, yo y mi mala costumbre jeje. - Se sacude la blusa. - Hola, mi nombre es Elli Abril O´Neil, tengo 16 años y bueno, mi ma… - Justo antes de poder terminar la oración, se dio cuenta de que Rafael la había dejado hablando sola. - ¡Oye, eso es ser grosero! – Se dio cuenta de que el chico estaba caminado hacia los pasillos, sin hacerle caso al reclamo reciente de parte de la pelirroja. – Idiota… - Susurró.

Mientras que en clases de Física.

_ tan hermosa. – Él estaba en las nubes, sin dejar de pensar en la pelirroja que conoció hace rato.

_Hey Donnie ¿Que te sucede? – Pregunto uno de sus amigos a lado de él.

_Es que… - Se acercó a si oído. – Estoy enamorado. – Le susurró.

_ ¡¿Enamorado?! - Todos voltearon a ver a Donnie, haciendo que este se sonrojara.

_He si… - Se sonroja más.

Sus compañeros empezaron a hacer un sonido como de unos aullidos de lobos solo para molestar al pobre genio, sin darse cuenta que el maestro los veía molesto y furioso.

_ Ejem. – Hizo un sonido con la garganta llamando la atención de todos.

_Maestro jejeje. - Todos lo miran nerviosos.

_ ¿Tienen algo que decirme? – Les pregunto.

Los chicos se quedaron callados, mientras que el profesor los veía molesto por hacer ese pequeño escándalo en su clase. Mientras, en la ciudad de New York todo estaba tranquilo, aparentemente, los transeúntes caminaban por las calles como si no sucediera nada, o tal vez no lo sabían. En las azoteas de los edificios, una figura con capa larga de color negro corría rápidamente, mientras saltaba de techo en techo.

_Hum… debo encontrarlos. – Mira hacia abajo.

De repente, unos hombres de traje negro se acercan a ella.

_Kaangs dice que debes estar lejos de Kraang. – Le apuntan con sus pistolas.

_ Demonios. - Se levanta y corre lejos de ellos.

Mientras en la escuela.

_ ¡Vamos! ¡No seas terco y muévete! – Elli jala a Rafael del brazo para llevarlo con ella.

_ ¡No molestes! - Trata de zafarse pero la chica era fuerte.

_ ¡Pero es urgente! – No se rinde.

_ ¡Que no! – Le dice.

Al pasar por los salones, sienten unos gritos.

_ ¿He? – Mira hacia atrás.

_ ¡¿Qué fue eso?! – Hablo la pelirroja un poco asustada.

_Creo que viene de por allá. - Señala por las aulas, cerca de los pasillos.

Corrieron hacia donde provenía el ruido y lo que vieron los asombró, había una criatura enorme, como de más de dos metros, los estudiantes gritaron no solo de desesperación si no también por miedo mientras que huían del monstruo.

_Oh Dios mío… - Hablo el chico de ojos verdes.


	4. Chapter 4

Mundo encarnado parte 4

El chico de ojos verdes, cuyo nombre es Rafael puso una cara de asombro al ver al monstruo frente a él, como todo el lugar estaba cubierto por una densa nube de polvo a causa de los derrumbes de las paredes, noto una figura como si fuera un árbol gigante, que poco a poco comenzó a acercarse más a él.

_ ¡Oh madre santa! – Da un suspiro de miedo y retrocede. – Debo salir de aquí.

Sin antes pensar, comienza a correr hasta que se da cuenta de que dejo a una de sus compañeras a merced del monstruo, el cual la sostuvo cual muñeca de trapo.

_ ¡HAAAAAAAAAAA! – La chica estaba siendo apretada por el monstruo, por suerte logró disiparse el humo por todos lados haciendo que este se vuelva mas notorio frente a la vista de Rafael.

_ ¡Abril! – Rafael menciono el segundo nombre de Elli al verla muy débil.

_ Jajaja ¿Y qué harás mocoso? Ahora tu noviecita es mía jajajaja – Comenzó a apretarla con más intensidad, haciendo que ella suelte grite de dolor muy fuerte.

_ ¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – Sus cuerdas vocales ya no le funcionaban tanto por los grites que ella daba.

_ ¡Abril! ¡Grrr! – Rafael se enojo mucho. – ¡Déjala de una vez!

El monstruo es una enrome alga verde con tentáculos, al escuchar las palabras de este muchacho, comenzó a mofarse de este, creyendo que podrá salvar a la chica.

_ Jajaja ¿Tu me dices que hacer?, Jajajaja. - Comienza a reírse.

_ ¡Grrr! ¡Oye!, en primer lugar soy mas fuerte que todos. – Agarra una escoba y lo rompe a la mitad después de ello esta se convierte en un arma filuda. – ¡Y segundo ella no es mi novia!

El monstruo alga se lanza contra Rafael pero este lo esquiva dando un giro y salta para el otro lado.

_Buen movimiento, niño. – Sonríe de una manera maligna mientras sujeta a la chica, ella estaba de un tono pálido y sus mejillas rojas.

_Ra..Rafa..el.. – Se desmaya.

_ ¡Abril! – Por un lado, a Rafael no le gustaba que un inocente este en peligro.

_ ¡¿Y qué vas a hacer dime?! – Logra ser más rápido que el humano, para atraparlo con uno de sus enormes tentáculos.

_ ¡Haaaaaaa! – Trata de zafarse.

_ Jajaja adorare este momento. – Dijo él, creyendo que iba a salir victorioso.

Pero algo bueno pasa, mientras el monstruo estaba riéndose, una espada atraviesa el tentáculo que sostenía a Rafael logrando romperlo y liberar al pelirrojo, el cual se cae al suelo.

_ ¡Auch! – Estando en el suelo, ve una figura, para ser exactos a un chico.

_ ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto este, posicionándose cerca de él.

_ C…creo…que si… - Estaba muy adolorido por la caída.

El chico observó al horrible monstruo alga expresándole una mirada llena de ira, luego agarra su espada que estaba en el suelo.

_ Oh miren esto, solo es otro que viene por pelea jajaja. – Mientras se reía, el chico con enojo se lanza a cortar su tentáculo donde tenía a Elli y logra liberarla.

_ ¡Haaaaaaaaaa! – Deja salir un aullido de dolor, este retrocede y ve al chico que sostenía a la joven en sus brazos, luego la posiciona al lado de Rafael.

_No se que eres, pero mejor vete de aquí. – Lo apunto con su espada, mirándolo con un enojo notable a la vista de todos.

_ ¡Arghhh! ¡Mocosos, a la próxima me las pagaran! – Huye de ellos, dejando una pila de escombros.

Una vez que se fue, el chico se acerca a los dos pelirrojos, preocupado por su estado ya que se imaginaba lo doloroso que debió haber sido estar en las garras de ese mutante.

_ ¿Están bien? – Les pregunto.

_ Si… - Se levanta con dificultad, cargando a Elli, para después dársela a él. – Llévala a la enfermería.

_ Oh…ok… - El pelirrojo se va y el chico que lo salvo se preguntaba por el extraño comportamiento de este.

En la enfermería, la enfermera revisaba a Elli de manera cuidadosa, se notaba una gran marca roja en su cuello, a causa de la fuerte apretadera que el monstruo le provocó, lo cual casi la mata, el chico que estaba en la puerta pensando volteo al ver que la enfermera lo llamaba.

_ ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto este muy preocupado.

_ Este chica pudo morir por esa extraña cosa, pero gracias a ti esta bien. – Sonríe mientras, ponía en Abril una toalla en la frente.

_Gracias, ¿Pero ella estará bien? - Aún estaba preocupado.

_ Si por fortuna esta bien. - Se levanta - Ahorita vengo, voy por algunas vendas, se me acabaron las que tenía.

La enfermera se retira y el chico la mira con mucha preocupación, comenzó a recordar la actitud del pelirrojo que casi pierde la vida por culpa de esa alga gigante y este vino en su rescate, lo único que recuerda es lo que le dijo antes de irse.

_"Llévala a la enfermería" ¡¿Enserio?! ¿Por qué no pudo ayudarme con ella? – Mira a la ventana. – Me parece conocido, creo que lo he visto antes pero no recuerdo dónde.

Al salir de ahí, choca con alguien en el camino que logra tumbarlo al suelo, este, como acto de disculpa lo ayuda a levantarse.

_ Oops, los siento mucho es que yo… bueno en realidad estaba. – Le tapan lo boca con un dedo.

_No te preocupes, sin resentimientos. – Se toca la cabeza.

_ ¡Genial! ¡Gracias! – Lo abraza con emoción.

_Ok,pero…te..pe..di..ría..que..que..me..solta…ras. – El joven se pone azul por la fuerza del muchacho.

_Oops… - Lo suelta, este toma una gran bocanada de aire, y se detiene a mirar determinadamente al chico en su delante.

El cual era el más inocente y lindo de todos, su piel es rosada como sus labios, tiene pecas que le dan un toque de infantilismo, sus ojos son celestes como las aguas cristalinas y al mismo tiempo como el cielo, de cabellos ondulados cuyo color es el dorado cual rayos del sol. Sus compañeros en el colegio lo molestan llamándolo Ricitos de Oro, aunque a él le da igual.

_ ¿Y tu eres? – Pregunto.

_Mi nombre es Miguel Ángel, pero todos me llaman Mikey, ¿Cual es tu nombre? – Pregunto todo emocionado.

_ He bueno, mi nombre es Leonardo. – Se soba la cabeza.

_ ¡Asombroso! - Sonríe de lo más normal.

En los pensamientos de leo.

_ ¿Que este chico nunca deja de sonreír? – Estaba un poco nervioso.

CONTINUARA…


	5. Chapter 5

Mundo encarnado parte 5

Mientras que en la enfermería, Ellie abrió los ojos y miro a ambos lados, comenzó a preguntarse en donde estaba ya que no recordaba mucho lo que sucedió, en eso escuchó que alguien se acercaba, y por el miedo fingió seguir inconsciente.

_ ¿Aún sigues inconsciente o estas fingiendo? – Pregunto la persona que estaba viéndola.

_... – Trató de seguir con su teatrito, pero no le sirvió de nada.

_Jajaja Hay vamos, se que no lo estas. – Se sienta al lado de ella. – No es fácil engañarme.

_Oh bien, me descu... – Antes de terminar la palabra, se sorprende al ver al chico en su delante. - Tu…tu…eres Leonardo..

Al escuchar su nombre le muestra una sonrisa, el recién mencionado se levanta de la camilla donde estaba echada Elli y aún con su sonrisa le dice.

_Jejejej es cierto, soy él ¿Por que la pregunta? - Se notaba lo amable que  
era.

_Te he visto. – Dijo ella

_ ¿En dónde? - Pregunto él todo curioso.

_ ¿Practicas he… fútbol y karate? – Volvió a preguntar ella.

_Si. - Respondió el joven.

_Haa... Entonces tú eres el presidente escolar… - Leo lo interrumpió.

_Él mismo.

Ella empieza a observar su alrededor y se toca la cabeza un poco confundida.

_ ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto el chico.

_Eso creo… ¿Que fue me paso? – Se paro, pero justo en ese momento se tambaleaba.

_Es algo increíble de explicar pero creo que primero debes irte a casa para descansar, no creo que estés en condiciones de seguir. – Agarro su brazo.

_ ¡Pero estoy bien! - Dijo ella, pero Leo no le creyó.

_No te preocupes, prometo darte las clases. - Le sonríe.

_Esta bien… - Se pone seria.

Una ves de que Leo dejo a Ellie en su casa, se dispuso a regresar al colegio y de repente se sintió un poco extraño, sintió que alguien lo seguía pero fingió no saberlo, unos metros detrás de él, había una sombra que lo perseguía con cautela, o eso es lo que creía.

El joven se quedo quieto por un segundo y fingió que se iba ya, la sombra sale y camina un poco más, pero lo que no pronostico es que Leo la sorprendiera tumbándola por detrás, para después colocarse encima de ella impidiéndole a la espía el poder moverse.

_ ¡¿Quién eres?! – Pregunto él, se asombro que alguien lo este siguiendo.

_ Primero suéltame y después te lo diré. – Supo que era mujer luego de que esta hablo.

_No hasta que me digas quien eres y porqué me estabas siguiendo. - El chico comenzó a levantar su voz.

_ ¡Bien te lo diré! – Se saca la capucha.

_... - La mira.

_Mi nombre e Jackie – Empuja a Leo y se levanta. – Soy una viajera del tiempo, se quienes fueron ustedes y… - El chico la interrumpe.

_ ¡¿Nosotros?! - La agarra de los hombros. - ¿Sabes quien fuí en otra vida?

_Si – Asiente con la cabeza.

_Entonces dime si fui malo, ¡Si es así, entonces no merezco la vida que tengo! – Se arrodilla  
La chica lo mira algo extrañado.

_Si se… pero... - La vuelve a interrumpir.

_ ¡Dime si he sido malo! – Ella le tapa la boca.

_Tranquilo, no has sido malo. – Suspira. – De hecho has sido un héroe, fuiste… una tortuga ninja.

_ ¿Una que…? – Se queda helado al escuchar eso.

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

Lamento si no tuve tiempo se subir mi fic, estaba ocupada con el cole D:: jejej y bueno no tenia más ideas pero ya vine y les traigo el siguiente capitulo, espero que les guste c:

N/a: Las tortugas no me pertenecen (Algo que debí decirlo desde tiempos remotos XD)

Mundo encarnado parte 6

Leonardo sintió como si le echaran un balde de agua fría. _ ¿U…una tortuga? – Su expresión de cara cambio al escuchar eso.

_ hay vamos, no vine buscándote y a los otros para que pongas esa cara. – Cruza sus brazos y lo mira.

_ ¡Estas jugando conmigo! – La agarra de los hombros y la sacude.

_ ¡Oyeee! - Lo empuja y lo tumba al suelo.

_ Auch – Se soba la cabeza pero ella pone su pie en el pecho de Leo.

La chica lo mira muy enojada, al parecer ella si hablaba enserio pero el joven no quiso creerle, para él como para cualquiera eso es algo absurdo.

_Mira niño, se que es algo tonto pero es cierto y te diré una cosa, encuentra a los otros 3 y luego con más detalle te contare sobre tu vida. – Retrocede para luego desaparecer.

Leo se quedo asombrado es como si hubiera visto un fantasma, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, decidió ignorar lo que ella le dijo para luego continuar con su camino, al pasar por las ventanas de una tienda, de reojo se vio y lo que paso lo dejo con boca abierta y algo pálido. Había una tortuga que hacia lo que él hacia creyó que era su imaginación o que había alguien atrás pero se dio cuenta que no estaba alucinando ni había nadie atrás, era él pero de otra forma.

_ ¡Esto no puede ser cierto! – Retrocede pero toda la gente lo mira, ya que nadie le grita a una ventana así nomás. - He quiero decir, Oops miren que hora es, debo irme. - Sale corriendo.

Mas tarde, Leonardo estaba en su cuarto leyendo un comic luego escucha a alguien tocar su ventana, se levanta y ve a la misma chica que se topo con él hace rato.

_ ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! – Se dirige a la ventana y la abre.

_Quiero que veas algo. – Dice ella jalándolo a fuera.

_ ¡¿Para que?! - Pregunto él.

_ ¡Solo hazlo! - Lo jala y este cae al suelo.

_ ¡Auch! – Se levanta y se toca la cabeza. - Bien ya estoy aquí, ¿Que quieres de mi?

La chica se acerca a él y le enseña algo, era una bandana de color azul.

_ ¿Es tuya? – Pregunto ella esperando una respuesta de su parte.

_He… si… - Lo dijo un poco dudoso.

_ ¿Seguro? – Volvió a preguntar Jackie.

_Si no se porque, pero siento que es mía. – Lo miró, fue en ese momento en el que sintió algo en su cabeza. Se lleva su mano hacia esta debido al dolor que empezaba a sentir, para luego retroceder e inclinarse hasta sentarse, de repente las imágenes pasaron a través de sus ojos, era como si estuviera viendo una película de su vida pasada, entonces lo recordó todo.

_ ¿Leonardo, estás bien? – Pregunto ella acercándose a él.

_ ¡Más que antes! – Sonríe al verla. – Tenías razón si soy una tortuga, es raro pero es asombroso.

_Valla y entonces la bandana funcionó muy bien. – Le guiña el ojo. - ¿No es así Leonardo Hamato?

_Jeje creo que si. – Se pone de pie y agarra la bandana. – ¿Entonces esto fue mío?

_Si, pero ya habrá tiempo de explicaciones, tienes que juntar a los otros 3, ellos también fueron tortugas. – Le terminaba de relatar mientras retrocedía. - Prometo decírtelo pero se que los encontraras, están en tu misma escuela. – Desaparece mezclándose entre las sombras.

_ ¿Pero como sabré quienes son? - Se quedo pensando, de repente fijo su vista en el suelo, y noto algo ahí, la curiosidad le ganó así que fue a averiguar que era, al acercarse mejor observó que lo que estaba tirado eran tres bandanas de diferentes colores, rojo, morado y naranja, junto a ellas una nota, su contenido decía: "CON ESTO LOS ENCONTRARAS MAS FÁCIL".

(…)

A la mañana siguiente, el joven de ojos azul mar fue a la escuela, pero su mente no estaba del todo en su realidad, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que paso la noche anterior, tantas emociones vividas en un solo día, demasiado para procesar, a causa de la distracción en su entorno choca con otro muchacho, ambos caen al suelo debido a la pérdida de equilibrio.

_ ¡Auch! – Leo estaba en el suelo junto con sus cosas tiradas.

_Oops lo siento mucho. - El chico era Donatello, un poco abochornado por lo sucedido recoge las cosas del de azul y se las da cuando este se paró, aunque un poco adolorido. – Realmente no fue mi intención.

_No tienes que disculparte. – Se toca la cabeza. – Solo fue un accidente.

En eso, el joven de lentes escucha a alguien llamarle, al voltear tanto él como Leo ven a unos bravucones, que a simple vista eran intimidantes.

_ ¡Oye nerd, creo haberte hecho recordar lo que tenías que hacer! - Lo agarra del polo. _Lo siento es que yo… - Trata de hablar pero lo interrumpen. _Espero que no te olvides de nuestras tareas. - Dijo otro que estaba tras del bravucón principal.

_No claro que no, aquí están. – Se las enseña.

_Bien vámonos, estúpido nerd. – A rastras se lo llevan.

_ ¿Que fue eso?- Se preguntaba Leo extrañado por lo de hace rato.

Mientras en un salón vacío, Donnie fue acorralado por los mismos jóvenes que hace un rato lo estaban molestando.

_Eres un idiota, creíste haberte librado de nosotros pero no. – Agarran su camiseta de forma violenta, ventaneándolo levemente del suelo.

_He…yo... - En eso uno de ellos ve el collar que tenia puesto el joven de lentes, era muy hermoso, sonriendo maliciosamente se lo quitan a la fuerza. – ¡Oigan suéltenlo!, ¡Ni se les ocurran llevárselo era de mi madre!

_Jajaja ¿Enserio?, entonces con mucho gusto lo usaremos. – Decide soltarlo solo para que dos de sus compañeros lo agarren de los brazos, estando distraído tratando de ponérselo siente como alguien lo golpea con el pie en su estómago, haciendo una mueca de dolor dirige su vista hacia el responsable de eso, para después sorprenderse y dirigirle una mirada asesina a Donnie. - ¡Oye! - Lo vuelve a agarrar solo que esta vez con más fuerza.

_Yo... – El pobre trato de hablar en su defensa, pero por la fuerza en la sus rivales lo tumbaron al suelo no pudo musitar nada más que una simple queja debido al golpe. _ ¡No debiste hacer eso! – Volviendo a ver el collar que aún seguía en sus manos, lo lanza lejos del salón, perdiéndose a la vista del joven de lentes. - Mira nerd, solo te diré una sola cosa, y quiero que lo entiendas bien porque no lo voy a repetir, lárgate de aquí, si no pasaras por lo mismo que tus amigos, aunque dudo mucho que regresen. – Sonríe malicioso.

_ ¿Qué… qué les hiciste? – Después de escuchar lo último que dijo el bravucón sintió como un escalofrió recorrió su espalda.

_Esas cosas no se dicen niño, lo único que te puedo revelar es que ya no estarán aquí para contarlo. – Lo vuele a tirar como si de un objeto insignificante se tratase, vio que en la mesa del profesor habían unos botes de pintura, por acto impulsivo las agarra y las tira encima del chico castaño, manchándolo por completo de puro color amarillo. – Adiós estúpido nerd, ¡Y recuerda mañana traernos nuestras tareas o ya verás!

Donatello se levanta temblando de rabia y tristeza, en sus mejillas resbalaban finas lágrimas que borraban un poco la pintura en su rostro, ya se cansaba de tanta molestia de parte de esos tipos, no lo soportaba más. Al salir del salón se da con la sorpresa de que ellos lo esperaban con las cámaras de sus celulares listas para tomarle fotos de su actual estado. Al momento en el que se reían de él.

_ ¡Así, definitivamente esto ira a Facebook! – Como lo cobardes que son esas ratas, huyen de allí sin importarle el daño que le hicieron al genio de lentes.

_ ¡Idiotas! – Les grita mientras sale corriendo.

Detrás de la puerta sale Rafael y observa la escena serio como siempre, solo que esta vez más de lo usual, sin embargo en su mano sostenía su celular con su cámara activada, luego de apagarla la guarda en su chaqueta aprovechando lo desolado que estaba el pasillo, al dirigir la vista al salón en donde ocurrió todo, una leve luz en los rincones llama su atención, al acercarse para averiguar que era descubre nada más y nada menos que se trataba del collar de Donnie, lo sostiene con cuidado.

_Hay pobre chico… - Susurra, después de dar un suspiro pesado se levanta aún con el objeto en manos, y continúa con su camino.

Continuara…


	7. Chapter 7

Mundo encarnado parte 7

Leonardo, el primer chico que sabe quien fue en su vida pasada, aun que el estaba entre una duda si es real o no, aun que haya visto a una tortuga en una visión no estaba seguro, leo seguía pensando en lo que Jackie le dijo de los 3 restantes,se encontraba en la cafeteria para comprar algo y en eso siente a alguien pasar y tumbarlo al suelo,al darse cuenta y abrir sus ojos vio que alguien corría pero noto que era el mismo chico que lo tumbo al suelo.

"opps losiento,losiento"…

_que le pasa?-se levanta y decide seguirlo

El chico de pelo marrón noto que lo seguían pero al voltear cae al suelo y cae donde todos los estudiantes lo veían.

_Auch!-sus lentes se caen al suelo y todos los estudiantes lo veían

_oye mira,es donnie..-una de las chicas susurra en el odio de la otra

_estas bien?-preguntaron algunos

Donnie comenzó a imaginarse que se burlaban de el,una de las chicas extiende su pero este la rechaza y sale corriendo.

_que..que intenta hacer?-pregunto leo corriendo donde-oye!-llama su atención y este se choca

_no!-choca con una pared(n/a:lo estoy haciendo sufrir mucho xD )

Leo se acerca al de lentes y nota que estaba todo sucio a parte de estar manchado se acerca a el y toca su pelo.

_esto es pintura..

_...-abre los ojos y mira a leo

_hola..-se acerca a el

_aléjate!-lo empuja y sale corriendo

_oye solo quiero..-pero antes que pueda decir otra palabra es golpeado por un libro

_vete,no necesito ayuda!-sale corriendo

Leonardo se levanta y nota alguien detrás de el.

_hmm..?-el sujeto de atrás era el chico pelirrojo que lo ayudo_oye eres..

_si ya se que dirás-cruza sus brazos_tienes idea a donde va?

_no..pero creo que ara una locura,ojala supiera donde va-agacha su cabeza

_yo se a donde va pero iré mas tarde-voltea y se va

_como lo sabes!?-leo levanta su cabeza pero el ya no estaba_que raro es..

Mas tarde en la noche,todo estaba oscuro pero alguien por las sombras corría pero no había luna así que seria difícil ver quien es.

_donde estará?-el que hablo era rafael,que estaba buscando al chico de lentes

Mientras Leonardo estaba en su cuarto pensando en algunas cosas.

_que día tan extraño tuve-levanta su cara y mira al techo

Alguien abre la puerta y era la sra Jones

_leonardo?-se acerca a el

_sra Jones!-leo se lanza abrazarla_volvio!

_jejjeje si,por fin volví-ella lo abraza con fuerza pero nota lo extraño que estaba leo_estas bien?-se oía preocupada

_si..solo que he estado un poco raro estos días..

_por que?-pregunto ella

_por nada,ya sabe estudios,trabajos .etc

_bien pero si algo pasa ya sabes a quien avisar-sonríe

_lose a usted-se ríe un poco

_bueno,vengo muerta iré a dormir buenas noches-le da un beso en el cachete

_buenas noches..-cierra la puerta y leo no dejaba de pensar en el chico_me preocupa que este lejos en algún lugar.

Mientras en el parque

_...odio mi vida…-se oía los quejidos de donnie,este se quita los lentes y va corriendo lejos del parque

Se va una casa vieja y se mete ahí, comenzó a llorar y sacar algo de su bolsillo.

_si tanto quieren verme muerto les daré el gusto, estoy arto que me pase esto, creí que esos problemas jamás volverían pero ahora que no tengo el collar de mi madre soy mas débil….no quiero seguir viviendo-mientras decía esas palabras introduce el cuchillo en su pecho muy lentamente, sintió como se desvanecía en el suelo y manchado de sangre y con algunas lagrimas en el piso_nunca mas les daré el gusto…..-dicho esas palabras comienza a cerrar sus ojos.

Donnie morirá? D:

Quien viene a buscarlo? XD

Continuara..


End file.
